The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical power control. More particularly, the present invention is directed towards measuring, monitoring and controlling electrical power consumption at power consumption points.
Electrical power consumption in residential or industrial units is measured using electricity meters. In order to save power costs as well as for environmental benefits such as reducing greenhouse gas emissions, businesses as well as residents are resorting to techniques for accurately measuring and monitoring power consumption. An electricity meter is an instrument for measuring electricity consumption. Various techniques for measuring electricity consumption are known in the art. In one of the techniques, electricity consumption may be measured by measuring instantaneous value of voltage and current to calculate the instantaneous value of power consumed. However, electricity meters measure power consumption in a group of devices, where the group of devices are installed either in residential or commercial premises.
Electricity meters are only configured to measure power consumption, not to control or limit it. Typically electricity meters measure electricity consumed by group of devices located in one premises. For controlling and limiting power consumption accurately, a method for granular measurement of power at individual power points is needed. Based on the granular measurement, means for controlling the operation of devices connected to power points needs to be realized, so that consumption at individual power points can be restricted. Moreover, for controlling and restricting power consumption over a larger area having multiple power points, a way to network the communication of power values is desired.
In the light of the above, there exists a need to devise a method of achieving individual as well as aggregate power control at power consumption points. Further, a centralized system for monitoring and controlling power consumption in a facility having multiple power points is needed.